Homecoming
by Kite kcc
Summary: Magatsu and Oren - - they love each other, so why aren't they together?


Homecoming

A Blade of the Immortal Fan Fiction

by: KCC

Disclaimer: 

Rights to "Blade of the Immortal" and its characters belong to Hiroaki Samura and Dark Horse Comics Inc.

Spoiler Warnings:

None. 

This story happens before the events in the comic book series. There is, however, mention of Kagehisa Anotsu and Maki Otono-Tachibana and, if you don't know what happened to them, then this fanfic reveals events that occur (to Anotsu and Makie) after "Cry of the White Worm Part 2: Path of Blood" (Issue 11 of the comic book series) and "Dreamsong" (Volume 3, trade paperback) or Issues 12 - 18 of the comic book series.

***

"I wonder what he looks like underneath that mask."

Oren tried to push her companion who whispered that question behind her. They were all nervous. It wasn't every day that the leader of the Itto-Ryu came to Yukimachi. She wasn't really paying attention to the masked one, who seemed to have gotten everyone else's attention -- her eyes focused on Anotsu Kagehisa. The aura of power that surrounded him was spellbinding. She didn't even notice that the masked one was watching her.

"W-- Welcome." She knew her voice sounded shaky. 

"My friend needs a room."

Even his voice sounds powerful. "Y-- Yes." I sound like an idiot. Damn it.

Anotsu was getting impatient. Days ago he had been to another pleasure house where he found Makie. And now she's gone again. "His name is Magatsu Taito." Pointing to the masked man beside him.

Oren looked at the masked man and bowed to acknowledge the introduction. "How long will he be staying?" She directed the question to Anotsu.

"For a few days, and then I have to go and attend to some business. I would appreciate it if you kept the room free for me. I might arrive unexpectedly."

"I will, of course, take care of the expense." Anotsu was already on his way out. 

Oren was frozen where she stood. Her mouth half-open as she was about to thank Anotsu when he left abruptly.

"Taken with the leader of the Itto-Ryu, aren't you?"

She had almost forgotten the other man's presence. "Jealous?"

"So, are you going to show me the room?"

Bossy wretch. "Follow me."

She showed him the second best room in Yukimachi. Not as if he's paying for it.

"Nice room." He sat on the floor and rested on the wall.

"I'll send someone up shortly." He was pulling down the mask that hid half his face. Not bad-looking. He's actually handsome. She turned to leave.

"No, wait. You have the wrong idea. I don't need ... I'm just here for the room."

She frowned. "For the room? You mean just to sleep?" 

He nodded. 

"Then why didn't you just go to one of the inns? I'm sure they have better rooms than --" 

His laughter cut off the rest of her words. "People like me aren't welcome at inns. Or have you forgotten who I am?"

An Itto-Ryu swordsman. "Oh..." All those dojos they destroyed. I'm sure a number of people would love to get their hands on this guy.

"Can you bring me something to eat instead?"

"Very well." She saw him close his eyes and heard his even breathing when she left the room.

Downstairs, her companions all wanted to know who he was. "Oren, what's he like?"

"Are we going to get into trouble with the authorities? He is part of Itto-Ryu, isn't he?"

She was getting impatient with their questions. "We're the Yukimachi and it is our business to serve whoever desires our service." She picked up the tray and headed to the room.

He was deep in sleep when she entered. Sleep had somehow softened his features and, for a brief moment, she had forgotten how this man managed to annoy her minutes after they met. She smiled as she placed the tray near him. You look like you've got interesting stories to tell. She tentatively patted his shoulder. "Magatsu?"

When he wouldn't wake up, she patted more firmly. "Magatsu."

He yawned, then stretched his arms. I haven't slept that well in a long time. He heard her voice -- trying to recall where he was. He turned to look at her.

"Your food. Would you like me to serve?"

He was still half-asleep -- the place and the voice hadn't registered in his head yet. He could smell the food. He nodded.

She was setting out the plates and could feel his stare burn into her. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Very well, actually." She's lovely. He studied her as she prepared his meal. Graceful hands. "Woman, can I eat yet?"

"My _name_ is Oren." She patted to the space facing the food. "Here, sit and eat. I'll keep you company."

He raised an eyebrow at her last statement. In truth, he wasn't used to having a female around -- especially one who was paying him this much attention. Never anyone this beautiful. He ate the food and she waited quietly for him to finish.

It was unusual for her to have a man around who wasn't interested in her body. She didn't know what to say. She watched him eat and smiled at the way he voraciously ate. She shivered. Was she nervous? or is it the weather? 

"Cold?" He stood and took off his robe and handed it to her. "Here." He sat down -- wearing only a thin black shirt and pants, and continued to eat, oblivious to the cold.

The gesture surprised her. She took the garment and put it around her shoulders. She could still feel his heat. "Thank you. What about you? Aren't you cold?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. 

She watched him eat -- amazed at how much one person could actually enjoy a meal. She didn't mind that he was taking his time, as though to savor every bite.

Minutes later, Magatsu set his chopsticks on top of the bowl. "Did you cook this?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's delicious. Thank you for going through the trouble."

She couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of his voice. "I could have served you the worst meal in town and you still would have eaten it all."

"I guess so. It has been a long time since I've had a decent meal and a nice room like this."

She felt strangely guilty for not giving him their best room. "Um --" 

"What?" Magatsu was already pulling up his mask.

"No-- nothing. Here, have your robe back. I'm fine now. Thank you." She handed the robe back and, for an instant, their fingers touched. She gasped and jerked her hand back. She saw his eyes narrow.

Had she felt what he felt? He had never been affected by a female in this way before. There is something about her... He watched her hastily gather the plates -- slightly amused at the agitation he had caused.

What was that? She had never felt like that before. Her hands shook as she handled the plates. When she had everything fixed, she stood to leave. "Have a pleasant evening, Magatsu."

He watched her leave. She doesn't seem to belong in a place like this. He shook his head -- as though to erase the image of her from his mind. "Third rule of war: Don't get too close to people. They will end up hurting you the most." Having reminded himself of the maxim, he began polishing his sword -- carefully oiling the inner sword.

The task of polishing his sword always had a meditative effect on him. He didn't notice when Oren stepped into the room and started unrolling her sleeping mat. Only when she discarded her outer kimono did he realize what was happening.

"Woman, what do you think you're doing in here?" He could scarcely hide the panic from his voice. 

"This happens to be my room. I don't have anyplace else to sleep. The other girls are sleeping in the other rooms. I didn't think you'd mind sharing." She lay down on her mat and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Women." He shook his head and let out a sigh of exasperation. He continued with his task -- pulling out the inner sword several times until he was satisfied that it would slide out of the bigger sword quickly. The amount of time it took for him to pull out the inner sword meant the difference between life and death for him.

"Magatsu?" 

"What? I thought you were asleep already."

"I'm cold."

He didn't know why, but he went over to her, slid under the blanket and pulled her body to him. What was he doing? He felt her snuggle closer until she was comfortably warm. "What do you do during the other nights you get cold?"

"There was always a man to warm my body." She whispered sleepily -- languorous with his warmth.

He flinched at her response. "I see."

"I like this way better, though." She sighed and snuggled even closer.

Shortly after, he fell asleep -- still holding her close to him.

***

"Tell me why you joined the Itto-Ryu."

"So, finally gathered the courage to ask me that question, huh?" He had just arrived after being gone for a month. He was tired, but being with Oren seemed to revive him.

She smiled. "You know me so well."

Her statement startled him. It _was_ true. He did feel like he had known her forever. And yet, five months ago, they were complete strangers.

"So? Tell me." She was sitting cross-legged on the floor across him. She was rocking back and forth.

He marveled at her childlike innocence. Whereas I lost whatever innocence I had a long time ago. He heard her impatient grumblings. "I met Anotsu when he was 15. I was 19 that time. His friend, Makie had disappeared a few weeks before and he was looking for her. For some strange reason, he ended up in my hometown. He got into an argument with some older boys and I had to help him. We've been friends ever since."

"That's amazing. You are so wonderful, Tai-tai."

"Hey, don't call me that." 

She giggled. "I like calling you that."

He gave her a disapproving look. If my sister were alive today, she'd be the same age as Oren. "Woman, stop giggling."

She giggled even more. Without warning, she flung herself at him and hugged him to her. "My Tai-tai. All gruff and menacing on the outside, but so soft and sweet inside." She kissed him then -- a quick kiss on the lips, as fleeting as a butterfly.

He was stunned. What -- He couldn't even form a coherent thought in his head.

"So, tell me what happened next." She returned to her place across him. Her lips curved in a smile and there was a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Uh -- um..."

So, I can do this to him. That's good to know. She was enjoying his discomfort, but tried not to show it.

"We formed the Itto-Ryu shortly after. We both believed that a warrior's sword skill spoke for itself. We despised the dojos and their weak ways."

She fell silent. She had _almost_ forgotten what the Itto-Ryu had been doing. Her gaze fell on his hands. I wonder how many have died by his hands. She didn't hear the rest of his narration -- too absorbed with her worries.

"... the Mutenichi-Ryu dismissed Anotsu's grandfather for using a foreign sword in battle. He was a good fighter, but the Mutenichi-Ryu had strict rules about the sword that a samurai used. We destroyed that school recently." He laughed -- a bitter laugh, as he remembered what happened to Asano's wife that night. He looked at Oren's face. No one is ever going to do that to you. I swear it. "When do we eat?" He reached over and rested his hand on her knee.

His touch brought her back to reality. "What? Eat? I'll go get it ready."

Wonder what she was thinking. He watched her scurry out of the room. Probably how many people I've killed and whether I'm dangerous. He breathed deeply. "She'll never want me now." He said under his breath. What am I thinking? Of course she shouldn't want me. I'm not supposed to want her to want me. "Third rule of war ..." He repeated the maxim several more times until he was certain he had banished all thoughts of wanting her. 

That night, as he slipped under the blanket with her. I hope it warms up soon. He gritted his teeth and mentally reminded himself: The third rule of war ... He tucked her head under his chin and willed his body to sleep.

He woke up the next working and felt a hand gently stroking his hair.

"Sssshhhh ... go back to sleep. It's still early." 

He muttered a reply and went back to sleep.

"My Tai-tai ..." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She then cradled his head to her chest in a maternal way and continued to stroke his hair, his back. Why do I feel such a connection with this man? She noticed that his hands had moved to encircle her waist. She smiled. Even in sleep, he calls to me. She let out a sigh. Is it because I can relate to his life? Is he a kindred soul?

Two months ago she had told Magatsu her story -- of her father abandoning her and her mother; of her sickly mother who didn't have the strength to take care of her. She was a survivor -- having fended for herself since she was little. And now ... At 19, she had finally found someone who took care of her -- Magatsu. She hugged him closer to her. I'll take care of you, too, Magatsu Taito.

She felt him stir.

Why do I feel so comforted whenever she holds me like this? It hadn't been the first time he woke up in her arms this way. Why do I allow her to get close to me? She's the only female to see me without my mask on. He remembered Makie, the only female member of the Itto-Ryu and her tempestuous relationship with Anotsu Kagehisa. He remembered the anguish her departure had caused Anotsu. He also remembered the vow he made to himself a long time ago -- one he renewed when he saw Anotsu's predicament. Then why Oren? He pulled away slightly, wanting to look her in the eye -- expecting to find his answers there. He found, instead, bewilderment -- Was it the same bewilderment he felt? He completely freed himself from her embrace. I need to sort things out ... for both our sakes. He decided then to leave Yukimachi -- he needed to distance himself from her.

He left the room and her -- completely unaware that that was the last time she would see Magatsu in a long while.

***

Calm yourself, Oren. You just want to know. "I -- uh -- I --"

In front of her was Anotsu Kagehisa. He knew what Oren was doing in the dojo. He was surprised that she waited one year to come here. Her nervousness, mixed with worry touched him. He knew the pain of having someone you love disappear on you. He knew of the torment of searching, vainly, for that someone. "He's fine, Oren. He hasn't been fighting or anything like that."

Had she been _that_ obvious? "Thank you." She bowed and turned to take her leave.

"I hope he realizes how fortunate he is to have someone like you care for him."

She didn't bother to turn around to face Anotsu again. She nodded. "If -- if you see him, please tell him that I'm still waiting for him."

She didn't wait for a reply. She ran out of the dojo and collapsed on the ground outside the gate. Her tears blurring her vision. She finally allowed herself to cry -- after steeling herself all those months, she finally let the tears fall. Why did you leave me, Magatsu? For a long time, she stayed there -- kneeling on the ground, crying. She didn't mind that her best kimono was getting dirty or that her knuckles were turning white from clutching at the edges of her outer robe too tightly.

Inside the dojo, Anotsu Kagehisa waited until she was safely outside the gates before letting out a sigh. "So, what now? Magatsu Taito?" He heard the rustle of cloth coming from the other room and then footsteps. He turned around to wait for his friend to enter the room.

"I don't know, Anotsu." He leaned against the open door.

"You're breaking her heart, Magatsu." Anotsu knew this wasn't his business, but it was something his friend needed to hear.

Magatsu nodded. "I shouldn't have allowed myself to get close --"

"But you did." 

Magatsu looked at his friend -- he understood why Anotsu was interfering. Makie. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm the last person you should ask." Anotsu's tone was bitter. 

"I can't face her yet."

"She's been looking for you for the past year. Our sentries have been reporting to me that they've seen her lurking around the dojo for the past few months. I guess she finally mustered up enough courage." Anotsu stood up and took one last look at his friend. "I need you to go to Shinagawa -- find out how Moruzumi and Sumino are doing. That will probably take you the rest of the year. I'm sure that's enough time for you to sort things out for yourself."

"I'll leave tomorrow."

"You should at least say goodbye, Magatsu."

Magatsu didn't respond. 

***

She felt his presence long before she even saw him. "Where are you going this time?"

He didn't know she was awake. He had been contented just watching her sleep. "Anotsu wants me to go to Shinagawa."

"How long will you be gone?"

"The rest of the year or longer. I need to help out our companions there."

"I see." She sat up and faced him.

"I'll come back."

She nodded. "I love you, Magatsu Taito." 

"I have to leave now." Third rule of war ... "I would appreciate it if you kept the room free for me. I might arrive unexpectedly."

***

Magatsu stood outside the Yukimachi. Would Oren still be here? He studied the facade of the pleasure house. It had changed considerably from the last time he was there. 8 months. He walked through the entrance and spotted her. She was seated by the window, a faraway look in her eyes. He walked slowly, afraid of disturbing her reverie. 

Oren didn't notice the movement. She was too absorbed with thoughts of Magatsu. She missed him. It had been eight months since they last saw each other and she missed him. She exhaled deeply, as though to banish her foolish feelings. She stood up, realized who was there and gasped in surprise. "Magatsu?" Did I conjure him? Is he real? She rushed toward him, afraid that if she was seconds slower, he would disappear. She embraced him fiercely -- a message to him that she would never let him go ever again. He gently pushed away from her. He took a few steps back because he wanted to behold the woman in front of him. She's even more beautiful now. He cleared his throat and asked, "How are you?"

"I missed you, Magatsu Taito. Where have you been?"

"I went to Shinagawa to do as Anotsu ordered and I decided to visit my home."

"I see." She was too overwhelmed and she frantically searched her mind for something more to say. "Have you eaten?"

He smiled at her question. "I stopped by the dojo before coming over and ate with them."

He sensed the panic building inside of her and knew he was the cause of her distress. "I think I need to explain why --" 

"I'm glad you're back, Tai-tai. You don't have to explain anything to me." She gave him a small smile.

"My sister was killed when I was younger. Her only mistake was getting in the path of a government official on his way to God-knows-where. I decided that getting close to people hurt too much. That's why --"

He wasn't able to finish his explanation because Oren had started kissing him. She placed kisses on the side of his neck and her hand stroked his hair. She stopped shortly after and looked him in the eye. "See, that didn't hurt at all, did it?"

"I'm a kenshi, Oren."

"So?"

"My enemies will try to hurt the people who are close to me. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't care."

"But I do. You have a good life here, Oren. I don't want to take that away from you."

"Then stay. Break off your ties and stay with me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Her response startled him. He had been fighting and killing for almost three years now. Whatever vow of vengeance he had for his sister's death had long been fulfilled. Then why haven't I left? "Is my room ready?"

She frowned when he changed the topic, but decided not to react. "I'll have one of the rooms prepared for you."

"I want my _old_ room."

"It happens to be _my_ room."

"Very well. Have my room prepared. I would like to rest now."

So much for a happy homecoming. She immediately regretted her earlier behavior. "This wasn't supposed to happen, you know." Her statement was almost a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"This. Us. Arguing."

He sighed and stared at her. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Oren."

"No. This is my fault. I was supposed to welcome you home with open arms and made sure you settled in comfortably."

When he heard her say the word "home" something in him responded. He looked at her and realized that he was home. She was his home.

"Can we start again, please?"

He didn't answer. He stood there waiting for her to do something.

"Welcome home, Magatsu Taito." She bowed low -- the kind of bow reserved only for those most honored and respected. 

That action undid him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close to him." He heard her whisper to his chest. "I trust your journey was safe."

"It was." He stroked her back slowly.

"I'm glad you're home."

Author's Note:

Magatsu, in the fic, makes frequent mention of a "rule of war..." In his battle with Manji, he talks to Manji about some rules. I just decided to add a third one.


End file.
